The Land of Jedi
by ALinkttPresent
Summary: Our inter-dimensional hero, Ikase, finds himself in a world called Coruscant. Will he and the Jedi he meets there be able to stop the Clones?
1. The Streets

As two suns set in the distance, light makes its way in between skyscrapers that tower high above the surface of the planet. Small vehicles zip past one another in the air above the buildings, and the bustling sounds of the city can be heard.

On the ground, a group of tall people wearing dark cloaks is traveling on foot. Suddenly, a bright flash of light shines from an alley, and the group rushes to see what caused it. A man is on his hands and knees; he has brown hair, orange eyes, and light skin.

One man from the group broke off and helped the stranger into a standing position. "Geeze, did you run here at hyperspace or something?" he asked.

The stranger brushed dirt off of his clothes and looked around. He saw the mysterious flying vehicles high above him, and noticed that, while concerned, neither the man nor the group seemed taken aback at the odd flash of light that surly occurred just before his arrival. He also took note of the multiple suns on the horizon.

"Actually, I've come here from another dimension," he said truthfully. He'd been to enough dimensions to quickly gauge whether he should tell the truth or lie to protect the closed minds of the inhabitants in certain 'normal' dimensions. "What is this place called?"

"Er," the cloaked man began to reply, "this is Coruscant. The capital city of the Republic."

"Excellent! Right to the capital! My name is Ikase. Could you give me a few pointers about this world? Like, how it works and stuff? I'm afraid I may not know things that are common knowledge to you."

The man gave Ikase a look-over, wondering if what he said was true. "My name is-"

"Hold on, Padawan," a voice from within the group said. The group parted to create a path for him. He was significantly shorter than everyone else in the group, perhaps the shortest person Ikase had ever seen. He is green and wrinkled, has long, pointy ears, and faint hair all throughout his head. "Young Ikase," he said, drawing closer. He closed his eyes and stood still. "The truth, I can sense in your words."

"You can sense that I'm telling the truth?" Ikase asked. "That's a neat trick! What do you call it?"

"The Force... Many things, one can do, when tuned into the Force. But darkness I also sense in your past."

"...Yes. There is darkness in my past, but I assure you, that's all behind me now! I'm here to help. Is there anything this world needs? Perhaps a conflict that needs to be resolved?"

A girl in the group spoke out. "We're Jedi! We keep the peace in the galaxy."

"Jedi..." Ikase said to himself.

"If you can be trusted, then with us you shall come. I will teach you more about this world inside," the small green man said, gesturing toward a nearby building.

"Very well," Ikase replied, pulling a holographic screen out of his coat pocket. A holographic keyboard appeared beneath it, and he began typing as he followed the group.


	2. The Jedi Temple

Ikase and the small, strange man find themselves in a small white room with a white table and a few white chairs. A large window is on one wall, looking down at the city from many floors above its paved streets. Another tall man, dressed the same as the group from the street, is sitting in the room as well. He has well-combed brown hair, and a short beard and mustache.

"Jedi really like the color white, huh?" Ikase said, now moving the holographic square around and taking pictures. "Oh! I never caught your names."

"Yoda," the short Jedi replied.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," the tall Jedi replied.

"Before I tell you about this world, more about yours I would like to know." said Yoda.

Ikase paused and looked at the corner between the wall and ceiling, as though he just noticed the roundabout way Yoda has of speaking. He looked back at Yoda and said, "Well, my world is known as the Valley of Dimensions. It's from there that we can observe or even travel to other worlds. I left the Valley, and have been trying to get back to it ever since, jumping from dimension to dimension in the process."

Yoda closed his eyes again, and began to pace as he thought about this information. Ikase walked to the window and looked out. "This place reminds me of my home world. It has the same dark tint."

Yoda stood at his side and looked out as well. "Similar and different, all worlds are... The Force exists throughout the universe, and can be tapped into by a select few people. Jedi, these people are known as. I am among the Jedi Masters, teaching young people about the importance of the Force."

"I, too, am among the Jedi Masters," Obi-Wan added, joining them at the window. "I have a single Padawan, but Grand Master Yoda has many."

Ikase recorded this information diligently in his hologram. "What do Jedi do? Besides practice the Force, I mean."

"As one of my students eagerly pointed out earlier, Jedi keep the peace. Protect innocent lives from danger in ways that only Jedi can." Yoda answers.

"Danger? Like what?"

"Many things. The Confederacy, most recently," Yoda replied.

The three continued to speak for over an hour, as the Jedi explained to Ikase about their world and Ikase explained to the Jedi about his. Inhabitants of the Valley of Dimensions are only allowed to make short expeditions to other worlds, which is why it was vitally important that Ikase return as quickly as possible. The Force can be used by Jedi in many ways, including sensing the presence of others, moving objects without touching them, and making connections with wild animals.

"Master Yoda," a man said, entering the room. "Someone on Geonosis has spotted a small group of Clones. Jedi presence has been requested."

"We better go stop them!" Ikase said excitedly. The two Jedi looked at him, amazed at his excitement for battle.

"I'll go," Obi-Wan said. "I've been on a mission to Geonosis before."

"I'll go too! I'm here to help however I can!" Ikase volunteered.

"Taking on the Clones in battle is too dangerous for a civilian, Ikase. You should let me handle this," said Obi-Wan.

"Okay..." Ikase said, disappointedly looking down at the ground. Yoda left, with Obi-Wan in tow, but Ikase stopped him with his words. "Hey! Is there a mirror around here?" he asked, putting one hand up to his eye. "I've got something stuck in my eye."

"Down the hall, to the left," said Obi-Wan on his way out the door, picking up his pace to catch up with Yoda.

Ikase took his hand off his eye, and ran to the door Obi-Wan spoke about. He entered into a restroom, and pushed his hologram screen onto the mirror. He swiped and tapped on it a few times. Red light encompassed his body, and when it cleared, his garb had changed to match that of the Jedi he had seen. "Perfect!" he said to himself, taking his hologram screen back and putting it in his coat pocket.

He exited the room, looked both ways, and ran down the hall in the direction Obi-Wan was headed in. He caught up with him and put the hood of his cloak up so as not to be recognized. They entered an elevator and waited silently for it to reach the top floor. As the doors opened, Ikase discovered that they were actually on the roof of the building, and a starship awaited them. He waited at the elevator entrance and watched Obi-Wan approach the ship and board it. He waited a few moments more, and then approached the ship himself. His Jedi disguise worked, and he was allowed onboard.

"You're persistent, now, aren't you?" Obi-Wan said, seeing easily through his disguise.

"Aw man, stupid Force..." Ikase said.

"The Force is not stupid!" Obi-Wan said, irritatedly. "It's what keeps us alive, and protects us. You're trespassing on this ship, and I demand, for your safety, that you leave."

The intercom activated, and a voice could be heard over it. "It's too late for him to get off, sir, the ship has already begun it's take-off sequence."

"Well..." Obi-Wan said, "looks like you win this time, trouble-maker."

"So, where is Geonosis?" asked Ikase.

"At the heart of the Geonosis System."

"'System'? Like a system of planets? No way this thing is going into space!"

"You're in for a surprise."

Without warning, Ikase felt a strong downward pressure. Before he was able to get his bearings, the pressure stopped, and he wondered if he truly was in space. He looked out the window and saw stars rushing from right to left. "Oh my gosh. Cool!" he said excitedly. He looked back at Obi-Wan, who was not impressed. "...this is normal for you, huh?"


	3. Geonosis

The ship lands in the middle of a wasteland, with sharp spires randomly sporadically throughout. A sandy haze covers the air. Obi-Wan hands Ikase a small device. "Here. Take this blaster pistol, and for goodness sake, stay on the ship." He gets off the ship, and Ikase watches him cautiously walk along the surface.

Obi-Wan headed in the direction of a nearby cave, using his arm to shield his eyes from the dust. Before he made it even halfway there, Ikase walked up behind him, holding his blaster with both hands. Ikase whispered, "I have a question. What do Clones look like?"

Obi-Wan whispered back, "They all wear white armor, with helmets completely covering their faces."

"Oh."

"I have a question for you now."

"What is it?"

Obi-Wan raised his voice to talking-level. "Why didn't you stay on the ship?"

"I wanna heeeeeelp" Ikase answered.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Fine. Just stay close to me."

"Yes!" Ikase said excitedly.

The two reached the cave and quickly entered it. The clear air in the cave was a welcome change from the dusty outside air. What was a cave on the outside suddenly became the interior of a building, with high ceilings and shiny, red tile floor. What Ikase could only describe in his head as a really creepy giant bug creature approached them.

"Are you the Jedi we sent for?" it asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, not sure if it was referring to the both of them or only to him. "I heard you have a Clone Trooper problem."

"That's right. I spotted a small group of them near the old Droid Factory."

"Just as I suspected..." Obi-Wan said, putting his hand over his mouth, thinking. Ikase began to feel uncomfortable carrying a blaster. He looked down at his waist and noticed and empty holster. He put it there, and then looked to Obi-Wan's waist, noticing a strange silver device in his holster.

"They must have come to retrieve resources from the Droid Factory after they lost it," Obi-Wan continued. "How many of them were there?"

"I saw four, but that doesn't mean there weren't more of them. If they are here for resources, they aren't going to find any. It was our factory, not theirs, and it's already been stripped of anything of value."

"Maybe they're investigators!" Ikase chimed in. "Since they lost it, they're trying to figure out what went wrong."

"Maybe," Obi-Wan said. "That would explain the low number of Troopers.

"Yes!" Ikase said, fist pumping. He pulled the hologram screen back out of his coat pocket and began typing on it again, and taking pictures.

"We should head to the Droid Factory and try to pinpoint their location."

"Good idea!" Ikase said, happy that Obi-Wan seemed to have forgotten that Ikase wasn't supposed to be on this mission.

The two made their way again across the dusty surface of the planet until they reached a large spire. An entrance was located at its base, and inside, they found a massive room that was almost completely empty. What little machinery remained was in ruins. Rocks and machine parts were scattered about the ground. Obi-Wan sensed something behind him, but before he could reach for his weapon or turn around, he was knocked unconscious. Ikase looked down at him and says, "Really? What happened to using the Force?" He, too, was then knocked out.


	4. The Factory

When Ikase comes to, he is chained to a mostly upright board by his wrists, which are together above his head. He looks to his right and sees Obi-Wan in the same predicament. "What happened to using the Force?" Ikase repeats.

"I sensed his presence, I just couldn't react in time." Obi-Wan replied.

"A lot of good you are, then..." Ikase said, rolling his eyes. He looked around, and saw the Geonisian they met when they arrived on the planet. At the Geonisian's side is a small table with both Ikase's and Obi-Wan's weapons on it. "Hey," Ikase says to Obi-Wan, "why don't you redeem yourself and use the Force to retrieve your blaster?"

"It's not a blaster, it's a lightsaber. And I can't use the Force to move objects without my hands," he said, trying to get his hands free.

"Don't be ridiculous! You've been training to use the Force your whole life. You can move your lightsaber from across the room with just your mind!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try, since there's not really another way out of this situation." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and emptied his thoughts. He focused solely on the small lightsaber on the table in front of him. Ikase watched as the lightsaber lifted off of the table and into the air! It floated slowly toward them.

"You're doing it!" Ikase said. But then, he watched it float past them and behind them. "...Uh, I think you made it go too far."

"What?" Obi-Wan said, opening his eyes. "I didn't even feel it move. Where did it go?"

A deep voice is heard behind them. "That's because you are weak." An aging man walked into view, with gray hair and a scruff gray beard and mustache. He wore a dark brown cape around his shoulders that connected at the front of his collar.

"Are you here to save us?" Ikase asked, knowing very well just how low the likelihood of that being true was.

"No..." the man replied.

Obi-Wan spoke up. "What could be so important that the great Count Dooku has come all the way out here on his own?" Having thrown that out there for Ikase and Count Dooku to discuss, Obi-Wan began moving his hands in what little way he could to try to use the Force on _something_.

"Isn't it obvious, Obi-Wan Kenobi? I'm here for your execution. This Geonisian was more than cooperative when he learned the reward for your capture."

"Ah, Count Dooku. I sensed you were coming." Ikase said.

"You just made that up," Count Dooku replied. "You can't use the Force."

"Neither can Obi-Wan..."

Count Dooku pressed a button on Obi-Wan's lightsaber. A green beam of light extended from it, and stopped at a fixed length so that it formed an oval-shaped blade. He then pulled another lightsaber from his waist, and did the same. A beam of light extended from it, as well, to about the same length, but this one was red. "Two blades," he continued. "I never did like using more than one blade in combat." He walked up close to Ikase so that their faces were only a couple inches apart. "What about you? Can you handle using two lightsabers at once?"

Ikase stared at the empty air above Count Dooku's head and squinted. "Why is everyone in this world so much taller than Yoda?" he asked randomly, as if he had grown bored of listening to Dooku's words.

"Size matters not," Count Dooku automatically said, having heard Yoda say it a thousand times. He shut his eyes in self-anger, having repeated his former master's words.

Just then, the shackles around Ikase's wrists let go, and he punched Count Dooku in the face with as much might as he could. The impact forced Dooku backward two steps, and to drop the red lightsaber. As soon as his feet hit the floor, Ikase rolled forward and retrieved the lightsaber. Immediately after returning to an upright position, he haphazardly threw it at the chains above Obi-Wan, cutting him free.

He then ran to the table, retrieved his blaster, and shot the Geonisian with it. A burst of electricity ran threw the strange being's body, and he fell over unconscious. "He didn't talk much anyway," Ikase remarked, turning his aim to the old man.

Obi-Wan landed in a kneeling position, and, without looking, extended his hand behind him to bring the red lightsaber to him with the Force. He stood up, and held it straight up with both hands. "No worries, Count. You'll only be using one blade today."

The two walked in a circle, looking at each other. Ikase fired the blaster at Count Dooku, but he deflected it with the green lightsaber he held in his hands, and that was Obi-Wan's cue to attack. He charged at his opponent, and slashed at him. Dooku slashed back at the same time, causing both beams to collide. A small explosion of color appeared where they met, and sparks flew from it in all directions. The two continued circling, and slashing at each other, neither landing a single hit.

Obi-Wan and Count Dooku were moving too quickly for Ikase to fire at the Count directly again. As he watched the battle, he continually tried to take aim. Finally, he let a shot out. It impacted both lightsabers just as they impacted each other, and they were knocked into the air. Both combatants extended their arms upward, and altered the paths of the lightsabers so that they would return to the hands of their original owners. As soon as Count Dooku caught his, he extended his other arm forward and let forth a Force push, knocking Obi-Wan all the way back and into the wall. Dooku walked toward him slowly. Ikase shot at him again, but he deflected it without even looking.

 _This isn't working,_ Ikase thought. _I need to do something!_ He looked around, and ran to one of the few machines that was left standing. Twenty robotic arms lined an empty track. Ikase kneeled down to a latch beneath the track, and tried to pry it open until his fingers began to hurt. He took a step back, and shot the latch with his blaster. It came open, and a deposit of more blasters was inside. _How did nobody know this was here?_ he wondered. He pulled his hologram screen back out of his coat pocket, and began typing on it.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan used the Force to launch a large piece of rubble at Count Dooku. The Count put both arms forward and stopped the rock about halfway between them. The two fought over control of it for a few more moments, until Count Dooku moved his arms to his sides, breaking the rock in two. He immediately jumped into the air towards Obi-Wan, and kicked him with both feet on the chest, slowly flipping backward and landing upright. He used the Force to lift Obi-Wan into the air, and began to choke him. Another blast came at Count Dooku from Ikase, and he turned his head slightly as he deflected it with his blade. Then he let go of Obi-Wan and turned around completely, just in time to see a barrage of lasers coming at him. He put his arms in front of his face as the lasers rained down on him, causing great damage to the ground and wall. A cloud of dust surrounded them. After Obi-Wan stood up, he emerged from the cloud and ran toward Ikase. Ikase had given blasters to the robotic arms, and hacked them to fire at Count Dooku. "I don't have time to ask you how you did that; we have to get out of here."

"I'm okay with that," Ikase replied, and the two ran out into the dusty air of Geonosis' outside.

"The Emporer is not going to be happy when Count Dooku returns after failing this mission," Obi-Wan said, the two of them still running.

"I'm sure he'll find someone else to kill. We barely escaped with our lives, there's no way we could have beat him if we continued to fight."

"Not today," Obi-Wan said. "But I assure you, someday Count Dooku and the rest of the Confederacy will fall."

They arrived back at the ship and boarded it, and it immediately began to take off. "Is it safe to leave the old man here with civilians?" Ikase asked, concerned.

"It should be no problem," Obi-Wan said, catching his breath. "Count Dooku will have no business here once he discovers we have escaped. And beyond that, this planet is under tight Republic control. He's smart enough not to attack by himself. Regardless, we'll remain in orbit until we see him leave the atmosphere. I'll call in for the Geonisian traitor to be arrested."

"That creepy bug thing?"

"The Geonisians are a respectable race. Don't call them bugs."

"Sorry... I've only met the one." Ikase hears a beeping sound from inside his coat, and he pulls his hologram screen out, which is now blinking red. "Really?"

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's time for me to move on to the next dimension. But I don't feel like I accomplished anything here."

"Of course you accomplished something, Ikase! You saved my life, and proved your bravery on the battlefield. Count Dooku is not the kind of person you punch in the face."

"No, Obi-Wan. Count Dooku is exactly the kind of person I punch in the face!" The two laugh, and Obi-Wan puts his hand on Ikase's shoulder.

"You did good today. And whatever world you go to next, I'm sure you'll continue to do good."

"Thanks," Ikase said, thinking. Obi-Wan took his hand off Ikase's shoulder. "I saved just one life today: yours. And that was enough for my path to the next world to open. That means you're destined to make a difference in this world's future."

"Well... I hope so," he said. "I hope I can help protect the galaxy alongside my fellow Jedi."

"Good luck with that," Ikase said, again easily bored. "Take this," he said, putting a small object in Obi-Wan's hand. "It's a cocoa bean. Plant it, and it will grow more. You can use them to make something called chocolate. Chocolate is awesome. Oh! And smile!" he said, holding his hologram screen in front of them and getting close to Obi-Wan. He smiled, and Obi-Wan smiled confusedly as the screen snapped a picture. "Thank you very much! For everything! But it's time for me to go now. This is a fun world, maybe I'll come back someday!" With that said, he put his hand on the screen, and a bright flash of light consumed Ikase.

"May the Force be with you!" Obi-Wan said, and the light faded, with Ikase nowhere in sight. He looked down at the bean Ikase had given him. "There aren't many places for plants on Coruscant. Maybe Anakin knows a good spot..."


End file.
